Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap
If you think there is something missing or unclear from this guide, don't hesitate to comment. Or edit the guide directly, this is a wiki after all :) __ToC__ New Player Basics Tips intended for Pirate Level (P-LV) <70 - but even more experienced players may find few useful nuggets here. Before you start At the beginning, near the end of tutorial, you get a random Rare Recruit (RR) unit. Eventually you will have dozens if not hundreds of those, but your starting one can significantly affect your game. The problem is that as a n00b, you do not know if you got something useful or a piece of crap. With hundreds of units, this needs a dedicated guide. Here is a brief summary: For Perfectionists: It is recommended you start the game during a biweekly Sugo Fest event. Then wait until you get the Sugo-Rare unit. The odds of that are about 1-2%. Good luck, and we hope you won't hate the game after an expected 50+ runs through the tutorial...As compensation, consider that each pull is equivalent to 5 Rainbow Gems, which you need to collect over a 5 day period or buy for 5 USD. For Less Patient People: you want a unit that is non-farmable (does not drop from story missions), and has a good captain ability. Good captain abilities mention the word PERFECT, or ATK boosts that are over 2x in their captain ability. Of course, there are exceptions, and many units out there have great specials. If in doubt, google "optc is NAME a good unit" and you should get an idea. Also see the guide at https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/wiki/guides/reroll Beginner Guide to Team Building You start the game with stage two Luffy, namely Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Pistol, a random Rare Recruit unit and some common trash units. If you read about re-rolling above, your initial RR unit should be good. You will also get 5 rainbow gems for "500 taps" during initial download, and you will be getting 1 free rainbow gem each day in the in game mail (you will also get more gems from various events and achievements). Convert them to RR units ONLY during SugoFests. You may be limited from being able to put your RR unit(s) in your team due to being "overcost". Keep playing and this limit will go away (at the speed of roughly 2 cost per every 2 pirate levels (P-LV), with every other level giving you one more unit of stamina). Anyway, you will probably have no choice but to use Luffy as a captain of your trash characters for few battles. Don't worry, they are simple enough that he will work. However, as you continue with the game, the difficulty will increase. You will need to think about which characters to use, and who to chose as your captain. You can have eight precontructed teams. Early on, you should try to build one team of each color, one anti-turtle team for speed turtle farming, and for the other two teams try to build them around classes. The classes you choose will depend on your characters, common ones based on farmable units include Slashers and Fighters (led by farmable early story mode characters such as Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth and Chef Zeff. As you figure out who the boss for each stage is (or check the guide like East Blue), and keeping color strengths and weaknesses in mind, you'll see that some teams work better for some stages then others (ex. against a boss you'll want to have a team if possible). Your team will be captained by Luffy until you get a better captain (your starting Luffy, even if evolved to the max, is at best an average unit, he has decent stats, but mediocre captain's ability and weak special, compared to farmable Arlong Sun Pirates, Blackbeard, or a Rare Recruit unit like Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea). Your team will be led for a long time by Zoro (in his final form of Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin whose good stats and captain's ability make him a viable top-tier unit). For team, the game will give you Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe, sadly he is a niche support character (sub) and you'll need a better captain quickly. Same with , Nami's final form Nami Thunderbolt Tempo, which is pretty much useless, so you should keep your Nami in her niche but usable mid-form of Nami Mirage Tempo. Neither is your game-given Usopp very useful as Sogeking, but his mid-form Usopp Usopp Golden Pound is an amazing sub (due to his powerful special), who should never be evolved into his Sogeking form. Anyway, this means that you cannot rely on the original Straw Hats that the game will give you to do much (to recapitulate: Zoro makes a good captain, Usopp is a great support unit as GPU, while Sanji, Luffy and Nami have very niche support usability). Oh yes, you'll eventually get a Franky, Robin, and Brook but by that point they'll be pretty useless too. That means that for your team building, including vast majority of useful captains, you'll have to rely on two pools of characters: the lottery of Rare Recruit, and farming of story missions and recurring Extra Isle events. Since Rare Recruit is pretty much a gamble (so good luck and remember to pull only during Sugos), this guide can only offer some advise with regard to farming, i.e. will tell you which story mode characters are worth trying to get a poster drop. Beginner Guide to Clearing Content Content can be roughly divided into story islands (the ones you sail between on the main map) and stuff available on the Extra Isle. The Extra Isle stuff is usually more difficult, through it usually scales in difficulty often giving you the choice to chose a difficulty level. The early story islands are very easy. You may run into your first defeats around Arlong Park, with Twin Cape and Alubarna being common stumbling blocks. Check the island page guides for how to beat it. Common newbie problems arise because bad team building (covered above) and low-level units (solved by doing more farming on missions you can clear). If you have difficulties we did not cover, or workable strategies that we did not consider, please make a comment in the relevant island page, or update the guide yourself. Much content on this site is written by advanced players who simply forgot what early game difficulties and solutions they had. Content around Water Seven and later is often compared in difficulty to the high-end, 30-stamina Extra Island content and is called "late game" or "advanced" content. It will take you several weeks of play to get to that anyway. The good news is that the guides for that content are usually more developed because it is where the more advanced players spend most of their time. Beginner Guide to Farming Farming means repeatedly completing a battle hoping for the character poster to drop. The odds of a poster drop are for the most part unknown, and seem to vary from battle to battle, with estimates of 1%-10% for usable characters (odds for evolvers are a bit better). First, you should only farm story mode characters during 2x Drop Rate days for that island (doubling whatever the chance is), or 0.5x stamina times. (Extra Island gets those modifiers very rarely, so you farm Extra Island whenever you want). As for the Extra Isle, many but not all characters are usable. They are too many to list here, so check their pages for details. And yes, you can get them even from 5 Stamina battles (The odds of poster dropping however are very low for that difficulty). This guide will just focus on the early Story Mode characters you should try getting. * Alvida's Hideout: get Alvida and evolve her to Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit. She has decent stats and a very good special, and will make a very good sub for your early Luffy team, but will also find late game use). Note that you can also get this character with increased odds of a poster drop from the recurring Alvida's Romance Extra Isle event (such events come back every 2-3 months or so). * Shells Town: Forget Axe-Hand Morgan (only usable as a very early sub, hardly worth the effort), but his brat evolves to Cabin Boy Helmeppo, whose special makes him a niche but occasionally very useful sub. Just like Alvida, 'meppo can be farmed also from a special event, this one being Escaped! Morgan event. As his special is more niche then Alvida, you can probably afford to wait for it. * Syrup Village: Django evolves into niche but usable subs, (Dancing Django, and Double Crosser Django). He will also drop from Hina's Resort Getaway event. Similar to 'meppo, you don't need to hurry too much to farm him. Captain Kuro is a slasher and a decent sub early on, through only for his stats. He is however farmable in his extra isle event too, and is obsoleted by a bunch of units, including other F2P drops, so don't think much of him. And finally, Usopp is farmable here, through the drop rate is rumored to be maybe 1%. Everyone is always desperate for Usopp sockets and GPU copies for skill ups, but the drop rate here is considered too low to be worth the trouble. * Baratie: most useful is Double Ironfist Fullbody, known as Elder Turtle killer, a very useful character for turtle farming (note he also drops from the same Hina's Resort Getaway event as Django). Given that you may farm turtles up to 4 times a week, farm the hell out of his stage and evolve him ASAP. Chef Zeff is an early Fighter team captain, but his weak stats and special make him obsolete once you get better Fighters (and his rumored drop rate is very low to boot). Don Krieg is a very niche character, a poisoner probably only useful for Hime turtle farming ~2 times a year, and you can just wait and get him from the Crush Krieg's Assault event. * Arlong Park: while you need the cow for one of the missions, it will drop from the Face The Deep-Sea Kraken event, so just wait for it. Much more interesting is the Enraged Arlong, who is usable as a captain (through obsoleted with some Rare Recruits), but whose pretty good stats (one of the highest ATK values in the game) keep him in play as a usable sub for a long time. He can be obtained from the Arlong; Empire Rising event too. * Twin Cape brings us Laboon and Princess Vivi, both usable in the so-called Zombie Team strategy. It belongs to another guide, but bottom line is both are good to have. You can obtain Laboon from the same Kraken event as the cow, while Vivi is also available from Whiskey Peak and from Rare Recruit as Miss Wednesday. You'll probably want to farm Laboon, unless you got Pell from RR, as for Vivi - you can wait until you pull her, or if you want your zombie team up and running fast, go and farm her here. * Little Garden: While Dorry and Broggy have niche use, the only unit worth getting is Mr. 3. Sadly, his rumored drop rate is terrible, but the only other way of getting this useful Slasher INT unit is Rare Recruit, so... * Nanohana ► Rainbase: Mr. 3 appears again, but more importantly, so does the awesome Mr. 0 Baroque Works CEO, better known as Crocodile. Both his evolutions have their uses, through Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea is superior. Anyway, he is not available from RR, so farm him until you get at least one copy. He is a great Slasher sub. * Alubarna introduces Mr. 2 Bon Clay (a niche unit that combos well with strong and farmable Garp the Fist), niche but usable Slasher and damage reducer Mr. 1, and a very useful booster Miss Doublefinger. You really want Miss DF for your Zoro team, and if you run Slashers, Mr. 1 will find his place there for a while at least. Mr. 2 can be obtained from RR, so don't bother (unless you have Garp), but Mr. 1 and Miss DF are not, so if you want them (and you'll want Miss DF), go do some farming. And of course there is Croc, and he appears twice on the last stage here, which technically doubles the chance he drops there, making that stage a popular choice for farming him (once you are high enough level to make this battle easy). * Jaya: Bellamy complements Miss DF and your team, and like her, can only be obtained from the story missions, so go get him. Now that you have cleared Jaya, you are no longer a beginner, so this guide will end here. Good luck farming Eneru :) Farming notes for this and further islands are to be found on the said island pages. New Player DON'Ts *DON'T spend Rainbow Gems on anything until you understand the game. In particular: **DON'T use Rare Recruit except during Sugo Fest days **Stamina Refills may be tempting, but the later you use it (the higher your pirate level (P-LV), the more benefit you get from them. Before using a Gem, make sure that you have tried all five daily Transponder Snails, which can give you a free refill if you are lucky! **Restarting a battle may be tempting as well, but is rarely worth it. Do it only if you have collected valuable posters (and except on Extra Isle this is unlikely to happen before you finish the boss anyway). It is usually more efficient to use the Gem on Stamina refill, and even that is not advisable. **Expanding the Character Box is good, but don't spend all your gems on that at once. Do it when you are out of options and would have to throw away valuable characters or rare fodder (evolvers or boosters). *DON'T use a good character or a rare evolver for powering up. **For characters, if it has two stars or more, it may be good to keep. Yes, even some two star characters that appear weak at first glance can be useful later (for example Helmeppo). Make sure to favorite (star) any characters. If you're not sure whether a character is weak or strong, search, or ask. If you get a weaker version of a character you already had (such as another low-level Luffy), keep it until you understand how sockets and leveling-up skills work (both of those DO involve using good characters in power up, but it has to be the right character - and that's another guide). **With regard to evolvers, do not, under any circumstances, use anything that has a rainbow color, or any dragons or lobsters for powering up. Early on you will also want to save your crabs (later on you'll have too many of them, but until you know you have too many, try to save them). *DON'T use the Treasure Turtles for powering up the characters, unless you are pretty sure you know what you are doing. They give only 3k EXP anyway, and that's not much. Even more, understand that those turtles are the required evolution material for Pigs. Baby pig needs 2,350 EXP to reach max level, then 2 tiny turtles (worth 6,000 EXP) and a Sea Pony/small Penguin/Hermit Crab to evolve into a booster that gives over 50,000 EXP. For the same reasons, conserve your supply of the related evolvers. *DON'T overspend EXP trying to level up a character. Check the character info here to see how much EXP it needs for the max level. *DON'T spend Friend Points except if you are at max (99 pulls) or during special FP events which happen every few weeks and boost the crappy FP pool with some useful units (Rare Recruits, boosters and evolvers etc.) *DON'T focus on the Story Mode too much. After you unlock the Extra Isle (by finishing Shells Town), it is a very good alternative, as the rewards there are better and relatively unique. Story Isle should almost never be attempted when there are no rewards (2x Drop, 2x Pirate EXP, 2x Beli, 0.5x Stamina). Out of those, 0.5x Stamina is best for rushing the Story, and 2x Drop is best for farming. 2x EXP may occasionally be better then Extra Isle, but the rewards (drops) are usually not as good, and 2x Beli is really just barely better then no bonus (because beli is relatively plentiful anyway). *DON'T rush with the Missions just for the sake of completion. Check what rewards they give, and get them as you need them. Gems and turtles are good, but leave evolvers for when you need them. Unlocking ships is cool, but you won't have resources to max them out for a long time anyway, so take your time. *DON'T waste cola on bad ships like Dinghy. Save it for better ships (for now max Merry Go, by the time you are done you should have a decent feeling which ships are playable. Or check the ship page for people's thoughts). On that note, do not click the Shipyard button at all until you get Merry Go (once clicked, you get a mini tutorial ad 5 free cola which they game will force you to spend instantly - and if you only have the crap-inghy, well, it will be sunk into that junk). *DON'T evolve Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or Nami Mirage Tempo to their final forms. Their mid-tier versions are much better. BUT there is no warning message when evolving characters, so you should be really really be careful when evolving Usopps or Nami. I did evolve my Usopp accidentally (I was distracted and thought I was evolving another version of him). It cost me about a month of work (sockets, skills up). So BE CAREFUL! *DON'T waste your Feast item. It's a rare item that gives 5 million experience, given through mail on game anniversaries and such (the odds are that you probably do not have it, but in case you do, and wonder what to do with it - here it is). Keep it until you get a Sugo Legend, and feed it to said legend, since they need the most EXP to reach max level. Second best choice is to feed it to a Raid/Clash boss, if you are really impatient to max one (Eneru or Mihawk are probably most useful here). New Player DOs *DO log in at least once every day to get your daily log-in bonus and mail. No need to play if you are busy, just log in to the game screen, open and delete your mail. (Do not let your mail pile up as after you reach the max of 300 you'll stop getting daily and special rewards. Best to delete each mail as soon as you open it). *DO use Transponder Snails (there are five of them each day). If you want to keep your Twitter account free of game stuff, start a secondary one just for this game. Those five daily rewards do add up. *DO install the game on as many devices you have access to (your own, your family, friends, etc) to be able to do the Friend Game as often as possible (i.e 5 times a week). *Once a week or every two weeks clean up your friend list by sorting it by "time". See who has not played for a week or so and drop them. Only players who played within 8 hours or so will appear on your friend captain list to choose from as an addition to your team. Any inactive player on your friend list is a one less choice. *DO understand Guerrilla Turtles Times and try to catch them as much as possible on Daily:Monday and Friday quests. Also figure out what time your Transponder Snails and Friends Game reset. *DO switch your ships on all 8 crews from Dinghy to Merry Go and use your cola to max it ASAP. *DO try to use your stamina efficiently, real life time permitting. If you don't have time to do big battles, try to farm some evolvers. *DO connect your account to Facebook/Twitter for easy recovery. Go to Others>Change Device>Change Device with SNS>Back-Up Date with SNS and follow the instructions. *DO understand the color dependencies and that different missions and events may require drastically different teams. All Extra Island missions have guides, check them out if you are stuck. Guides for Story Islands are few, you can write some too (hint). *When you get your first and subsequent cotton candy if it is ATK or HP buff, feed it to your Zoro or another 2x ATK/2x HP captain, if you were lucky enough to pull one. If it is a RCV candy, feed it to your Vivi, or keep it for Eneru/Legendary Marco/Boa/INTIvankov. Don't feed it to a random character or a weak healer (if you are not sure, ask). *DO practice to improve your PERFECT hit ratio. It may take few months but you will eventually get to the point that most of your hits are PERFECTs. DO realize that without that skill, you simply will not be able to do the most difficult missions reliably. New Player Roadmap (For Pirate Level 1-70) *You'll first want to farm an Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth or to start with, or use a Rare Recruit with some type of a Rainbow captain ability that lets you bring different units besides those of one color. This is because you'll have limited EXP from your early matches and will really only be able to level up 1 or 2 units at a time. *Soon you'll hit a roadblock in story mode. Stop doing story mode and farm Extra Isle for a while. It's the BEST place to level up your units. *Next you must master the Type Matchup team build. You'll want to get 2 units of each type ( , , , , and . As fortnights come, try and gather the units so you can balance your teams. The reason you want a couple of each type is you'll want to finish your attacks with the characters that are strong against that boss. So a boss will destroy a boss must faster than a could. See Gameplay:Type Matchups for more information. *Once you have a balance of units, level up one 1000+ ATK character. Focus on one or two to be at highest. You'll get a LOT more damage out of one unit being really really strong as opposed to 3 moderate units. *Use same color type characters to power-up. You get 1.5x EXP when using the same color as opposed to using a unit of another color. *Favorite your characters that you work on. This ensures you don't sell them or power them up by accident. *Expand your box with gems. *Don't use Gems on anything but Sugo-fest for characters, except the aforementioned reason. *When you get Usopp, evolve him to Usopp Usopp Golden Pound ASAP and STOP. One, if not the best character in the game for beginners. *Skip all raids, don't gem just to win you impatient little gamer. Their time will come later. Tips for Intermediate Players (For Pirate Level 71-150) *You'll want to focus on Extra Island most of the time as you will start to collect manuals and character copies for socketing. It will still be a while before you can do it in high volume, since you need to be able to clear 30 stamina isles repeatedly for that. :*What are manuals? Manuals give you a chance to lower the number of turns you must wait before using a special. This might seam insignificant, but as this game gets harder, you'll find stalling can be a challenge and you MUST lower cool-down on units. :*Which units to save? Looks for those that boost attack, boost orb effectiveness, grant a conditional attack, heal, or have a high ATK value. :*Every two months on average, a 2x skill-up event occurs. This doubles the chances of lowering a cool-down when using a manual or character with matching special. Keep your manuals and character copies for that time. ::*Which sockets to keep? Good ones: Bind/Despair reduction, Auto-Heal, Charge Specials, Matching Orb. Everything else is considered weak. See this guide for more ::*If you run out of space, increase box space, then start eating weaker-character manuals/copies. Don't keep too many evolvers, but treasure your sea stallions, rainbow evolvers and lobsters. Without these characters you can really cause the game to bottleneck and prevent progress and evolution of your units. Do keep in mind that Sea Ponies and Robber Penguins and Hermit Crabs are Pig (Porc) evolver fodder, so actually the most useless evolvers are Pirate Penguins and Armored Crabs. Don't keep more then 1-2 of those. *Begin to plan out your character attack order before attacking. You'll only get a one character advance notice of who is targeted next, and this can be not enough time to switch attack to a different enemy. Look at unit cool-downs and start practicing switching targets when needed. It's a skill you'll need for Forests or at times, Raids/Clashes later in the game as you get more powerful. *Planning stalls: Some raids or FN need you to stall at certain times. Learn your unit cooldowns, specials, and where to use GPU to maximize the stall time. Remember that units with high defense can easily die to combo hits from high-combo characters. *Specials that work together often form "Burst Teams", teams that after releasing numerous specials on the final turn can take down the boss by doing several times as much damage as on a regular turn. **For how to get a Full Board Orb - see Full Board Orb Controllers **Characters that increase Orb Chance generation like Thatch, and Shanks Black Clad Emperor can be used instead **Both of the above can be increased in duration through Orb Locking characters like Paulie - if you find a spot for them in your team. *Your team will probably also want one Damage Reducing character like Alvida, or Smoker *Getting a matching orb is only one step for full damage burst. You can further multiply this three times with a matching orb booster (ex. Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea), class or color burst (ex. Nico Robin), and against enemy burst (ex. Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer). See this guide for details. *Now is the time to start planning a strong team to take down raid bosses. Mihawk, Chopper, Garp and Blackbeard are among the easier ones. Doffy and Enel are much harder, but those characters are the among the best. Either way, all can be completed before you hit P-LV 100, and without too much or any gems spend - but you will need to study the guides, get a bit lucky with unit pulls/drops, and work on your perfects. Also, don't despair about the high difficulty levels, go for the easiest ones - and repeat them until a poster drops, then stop. You will come back to farm them later, for now focus on leveling your new F2P prize. *When cleaning your friend list, you will also want to drop anyone who is 80 or more levels under your current P-LV. Each 10 levels reduces their appearance on your list by an hour (to a min. of 1 hour), and 8 hours is the default time. Intermediate Guide to Team Building At this point you likely have one team of each color, and some variations based on your best captains, likely from RR. Hopefully you have at least one Legend. You are farming some fortnights and doing easier Clashes!!, at least, and you check their guides, notes on team-building for them, and adjust your teams as needed. For turtle times, you have one or more teams based on suggested turtle teams in the respective guide. Two general tips: * be considerate and leave your best turtle/fortnight/clash captains in some slots, so that others can use them even if you are not running a given event * for events when you want two different captains (one as a friend and one your own, let's say Zoro and Law), and when you have both,and when you have difficulty finding the right match, use the following trick: put both captains in different slots, perhaps leading a mirror team. If you need Zoro, chose Zoro team for the mission, chose a Zoro helper, then swipe the team to Law. If you need Law, reverse the choices. This way you will have the most choices, while being able to run two different captains. Tips for Advanced Players (For Pirate Level 151+) *You really want to focus on collecting manuals for maxing out your characters, and on collecting character copies for maxing sockets. *Cotton Candy transfer: Cotton candy is super expensive to add to a 90+ level unit. Add them to evolvers first, then add that evolver to the 90+ unit. This will be MUCH cheaper than just feeding cotton candy directly to the unit. Crazy I know! *Scenario 1: :*Unit A has no Cotton Candy :*Unit B has + 1 ATK Cotton Candy. :*Unit B is fed to unit A. :*Unit A will now have +1 ATK Cotton Candy. *Scenario 2: :*Unit A has +10 ATK and +10 HP :*Unit B has +10 ATK :*Unit B is added to unit A :*Unit A has +20 ATK and + 10 HP *Scenario 3: :*Unit A has no cotton candy :*Unit B has +1 ATK cotton candy :*Unit C has + 1 RCV cotton candy :*Unit C is fed to Unit B :*Unit B has +1 ATk and +1 RCV :*Unit B is fed to Unit A :*Unit A has +1 ATK and +1 RCV * To further clarify the cost issue, keep in mind that the cost of feeding any unit to a character equals the target character level x 100 beli. So if you have a MAX Level = 99 character, each unit you feed to him costs 9900 beli. Cotton candy is beli, so feeding such a unit a portion of 5 CC means spending 50,000 beli. But if you feed that CC to a trash unit, then feed said trash unit to the Level 99 character you pay just 9900. Well, feeding CC will cost you a bit too, but overall you can save a bunch of beli that way. It only matters if you are feeding things to high lv characters for whom CC EXP is no longer significant and if you want to save beli. *Cotton Candy Limits **Each unit can have a MAX of 200 total cotton candy. **Each type of cotton candy can have a MAX of 100. **So a unit can have +100 ATK and +100 HP. It can have +100 ATK, +50 HP and +50 RCV... but it can never go above 100 for any specific stat, and never go above 200 total for the unit. **As a result, save your RCV candies. There's generally no point to adding them to Mihawk who has no need for them. However, adding them to Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander, Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army, Mansherry, or Corazon Donquixote Pirates make a ton of sense as they heal more with each RCV value. Usually, people MAX out Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru with +100 RCV and never regret the decision due to his Post Turn Heal. *Cash won't really be an issue now that you are farming raid bosses. Glossary Some abbreviations and other terminology commonly used in this game may be a bit confusing, and some concepts need a bit of explanation, so here they are. Also, note that official game terminology is not consistent, and often not used by the players on the Internet (as they often rely on fan-translations of Japanese version, which gives rise to different terminology based on how some guide authors translate some Japanese words, further compounded when the game's official release decides to use yet another translation). *Armor - Hidden stat that enemies have that reduces damage dealt to them by said amount. *Base Damage - See fixed damage. *BB - Blackbeard *Beatstick - A character with high ATK value. *Bind - Also known as lock, or chain, a common enemy debuff against your team. Affects any member who cannot attack or use special while under bind. If your captain or friend captain is affected, they will lose their passive abilities, but it does not affect HP (unlike despair). Also known as chain (being chained) or locked. *Boat - ship. Doh. *Burst - The use of matching (flashing) orbs, probably boosted, to deal a massive amount of damage during a final turn. *CC - Gameplay:Cotton Candy *Chain - Hitting at least GREATs, and preferably PERFECTs to build up attack multipliers. Sometimes can mean bind (debuff). *Debuff Blocker - Immunity. See FAQ for buffs and debuffs. *Despair - Also known as gloom, silence, or seal. A common enemy debuff against your captain and/or friend captain. Despair turns off all passive abilities, including HP boosts, which means that teams with HP boosting captain immediately loose all extra HP they had. Also known as gloom, seal, silence. *Doffy - Doflamingo *Enel - Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *F2P - Free to Play. A bit confusing when used, as it refers to non-RR units (even through all players, including F2P players, get gems that they can use to pull some RR units). A F2P team is a team not using any RR units. *Fixed Damage - Sometimes known as base or true damage, one that bypasses armor. Poison is fixed damage. *Forests - Forest of Training *FN / Fortnight - Missions on extra island that last 2 weeks. Well, in fact they last 2 weeks when they are introduced, and only a week when they eventually rotate back. *Forbidden Tome - Used to give a character a new power (to go in a socket). *G2 - Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2 Final evolution of your base story mode Luffy. *G3 - Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third Useful Rare Recruit Luffy that is often used with another as friend captain in Clash!! events. *GPU / God Usopp - Usopp Usopp Golden Pound Very useful crewmember as his special can delay all (non immune) enemies by 3 turns. A staple of most great teams. (This unit should not be evolved!) *Gloom - See Despair. *Goku - Sengoku the Buddha Very useful unit for a Rainbow Team, as his captain ability will triple the attack of himself and all crew with a cost of 20 or less. *Grunt - Common, low level enemy unit that nobody cares about. *Halloween Zoro - Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper Good slasher with time delay special. *INTHawk - Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman *Legend(ary) - A Sugo-Fest exclusive character. *LL - "Log Luffy" referring to Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King (the evolution of "Voyage Log") or his newer replacement Monkey D. Luffy A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates – Pirate King *Lock - See Bind. Alternatively can mean locking slots in place for a turn or rarely, more. *Manual - AKA Skillbooks, used to level up specials. *MC - Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage / Monster Chopper *'meppo - Cabin Boy Helmeppo Can reduce enemy defense to 0 for 1 turn...nuff said. *Mirage Nami - Nami Mirage Tempo A good unit that is used for her special ability to make attacks deal no damage for 1 turn. (It is recommended that this unit not be evolved) *Orb - What the game calls Slot. There are many different slots, most common are , , , , , , amd TND, Orbs can also be empty, and later in the game you'll run into bother and bomb orbs. See FAQ for more on those. Lao G. has special G. Orbs that can be read about Here *Overcost - Game warning that a character's cost is too much for your team. Increase your P-LV... go deal with it. *Numbness - A type of enemy defuff that will lock your specials for several turns. *P-LV - Pirate level, aka Player level. Determines your stamina and cost. *Power - See Socket. *Raid - Refers to the Clash!! 24 hours events that appear on the Extra Island, read more here *Rainbow - Refers to teams of more then one color, usually led by a captain that does not care about one color but a class (like Chef Zeff, Arlong, Jimbe, etc.) Or simply has no restrictions on whom they helps, like G3, LL, Sadie, Sengoku and so on. *RCV - It can mean either a recovery orb (meat) or the character's stat. For what is Recovery, see FAQ. *RR - Rare Recruit *Seal - See Despair. *Silence - See Despair. *Slot - See Orb. *Skillbook - See Manuals. *Sockets - Special abilities like Auto-Heal that characters can get. Technically those abilities are called Powers, and go into Sockets, but most people just talk of Auto-Heal sockets rather then Powers. They are discussed a bit more elsewhere in this guide. *Stalling - Using a time delay character like GPU. *SWS - Zoro Streaming Wolf Swords *Tank - 2x+ HP Captains. *Towel Nami - Nami Happiness Punch A good orb manipulator and 2.5x ATK boost captain for teams. *TND - Tandem. Probably a tandem orb. Tandems suck, just forget about them. So do TND orbs. *WB - Whitebeard *Z -> Zephyr General FAQ Q: Can I play this for free and be successful? A: Yes, it will just take you a bit more time (grinding/farming stuff). Q: I played this for several weeks and I still can't clear much content... A: Doh. This game takes a lot of grinding, AND you have to wait sometimes months for some FNs to rotate in so that you can get key characters. And you need to collect the gems and pull some nice RR. It takes months. I am writing this guide after 6 months of playing, and I still cannot clear 100% stuff. I expect in another six months I will be there. Patience. Go grind rather then complain here. Q: Do I have to re-roll for legends? A: No, not at all. All content can currently be cleared with F2P units, and you get gems like Christmas so you will most likely do some RR pulls to supplement your F2P units. Q: How do I evolve character X? A: Check the wiki page for that character Q: How do I find evolution material X? A: On the Extra Island on different days, or in particular missions. See pages on Crabs, Penguins and Lobsters. Dragons do not appear in the story isles, while Lobsters appear on Extra Island very rarely and you should look for them in Story missions. Q: What are the chances of x dropping? A: Nobody knows exactly, except of the maximum stamina Clashes, which have a 100% boss drop rate, and some evolvers on Extra Isle (some, for details see User: Piotrus/DropRates). Few general rules: 1) Drop rates are lower for more useful characters. 2) Some drop rates appear to be as low as 1%. Sigh. 3) For 30 stamina Extra Island events, there is a maybe 95% or so chance that something will drop from each stage. 4) Drop rate for Clash bosses on non-maximum Stamina event are estimates between 15%-50%. 5) Remember that your chances double during the Drop x 2 time for a given Isle. Q: When is a fortnight y combing back? A: Seriously, nobody knows, and they don't follow a pattern. In half a year I've played, for example, I've seen some fortnights come back up to three times, some just once, and at least two - not yet at all. The time interval can be as low as one - one and a half month to over a half a year... FN rotate every Wednsday (there is always a 2-week long new FN, and two repeating one week long FN). Q: When is a clash y combing back? A: Again, nobody knows. They are two clashes a week (Monday and Friday). Sometimes we get extra clashes with events such as Clash of Clashes, which may mean a 5-7 clashes in a week, one of each day. At worst, you may have to wait two months for a particular clash, but it is also possible to see the same clash 2-3 times a month. Q: What do various buffs/debuffs mean? A: Touch them for a short explanation. For a longer one, see here and here Q: I got a power/socket. Which should I keep? A: See above for answer. Q: What is a recovery stat for my character / team? A: Recovery stat for the team is the sum of all of your characters recovery stat. If it ends up being negative, is effectively zero. When you eat a meat orb during battle, you will recover that many hitpoints. Minimum is zero, you cannot lose HP from meat. Q: What is the combo stat for a character? A: Not very important. It is how much damage you do if you miss or hit perfect with a character without bypassing enemy's armor. Practice on turtles or crabs and you'll figure it out. Q: How do orbs work? A: A matching (strong) orb will give you a 2x damage boost. An opposite (weak) orb will halve your damage. orbs let you regain health unless you miss on them or hit a perfect and blow the meat away. TND orbs let you activate tandem attacks, but as tandems are weak, so just forget about them and think of them as useless no effect orbs. Empty orbs are just empty and do nothing special, and so are more or less like tandem orbs. Black-ish "bother" orbs are simply weak for any character, they are also somewhat immune to characters specials that randomize orbs, so be careful or you may waste a special on them. Bomb orbs work like a meat orb, but you don't want to "eat" them. So you either want to miss on them, or hit perfect to blow a bomb orb away. Otherwise you'll take damage. Q: I can't hit perfect with some characters / how do people make G3 teams work? A: Practice, practice, practice. If you have RL time but no stamina, practice in Training Forests, too. Q: How do I beat stage/mission X? A: Check the guide for that event. If the guide is missing, ask. Q: I really, really cannot beat stage/mission X. What do I do? A: Farm EXP and posters from previous Story Islands and Extra Isle, and read the guides. Q: I got a Forbidden Tome, who, do I feed it to? A: Best use is Legends who do not have farmable versions for soecketing. See dscussion here . Q: This Wikia does not have answer/guide to X, Are there other good guide pages? A: Sure, but keep in mind you can update this Wikia here with all information you discover, so eventually it should be the most complete (just like Wikipedia or like most other Wikias out there have replaced more traditional game guide pages). Given its business model, Wikia is much more likely to be around, unlike blogs or minor fansites which disappear when its ops loose interest or funding (this already happened to two or three OPTC fansites...). Anyway, guides worth checking are: * Reddit OPTC wiki: https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/wiki/index - but it is half-obsolete as it is not open to editing by newcomers * OPTC github tools: https://optc.github.io/ are worth exploring * OPTC Official English Site: http://onepiece-treasurecruise.com/en/ - has decent guides and basic character / story mode information. Not bad for an official page * OPTC Eng Blog: https://op-tc-eng-version.blogspot.com/ is a good fansite with a bunch of guides. * OPTC Guide: http://optcguide.com/ - I haven't used it much but is seems fairly up to date. * OPTC Academy: http://optcacademy.com/ - seems focused on the Japanese, not Global version. There are also Japanese pages: * http://onepiece-treasurecruise.com/ Official Japanese site * https://トレクル.gamewith.jp/ "Gamewith" is considered a very useful fansite - for those who read Japanese. Otherwise, you can get a bit of use of it through Google Translate.